Twelve Days to save her life
by ultimate-drax
Summary: Title used to be Thanagar strikes back. You never now what you hav until you've lost it. I know i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**You all may have thought that the Thanagarians would have left Shayera alone after Hunters Moon. You thought wrong.**

**I don't own the JLU series or any of the DC universes (Sadly)**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_(Sector 1748: Planet Xelen)_

Superman, Vigilante, S.T.R.I.P.E. and Shayera had been sent on a mission on the planet Xelen. It was a factory planet with buildings and facility's everywhere. The air was thin and warm; the populations on the planet looked not too much different from humans. The hade no noses, their skins were green, but they still had five fingers on each hands and five toe on each foot and their ears were the same as humans.

"Just what exactly are we looking for here?" Vigilante asked.

"We've been getting some entails about some weapon designer who is making a deal with one of the rulers from Apocalypse. He is building a weapon that could end the civil war on Apocalypse, and if that happens we will risk getting charge a third time." The winged warrior answered.

"So are mission is to break in quickly, blow whatever trace of this weapon we can find and go home? Correct?" S.T.R.I.P.E. asked.

"Pretty much yeas" Shayera answered. They reached an ally where they were going to meet their spy.

"Hey, Gollan show you're self!" Shayera yield, they heard laughter.

"I will let you know that Gollan has been dead for quit a will now." The woman showed herself and they all except S.T.R.I.P.E. recognized her. Shayera went wide eye.

"Paren Dul? What the hell …?" She said.

"You didn't really think we would just let you go even after what happened on that moon?" Paren Dul said and several Thanagarian soldiers revealed next to her and on top of the roof.

"Well, you never stop hoping do you?"

"Give it up, you are hopelessly outnumbered."

"True, but you got no chance." Vigilante said and started shooting at the Thanagarians; he hit three rights on their heads. They feel immediately. Paren Dul raised her shield to protect herself.

"Finish them!" she yield and more Thanagarians started to reveal them self.

"Were you talking about them or us?" Shayera asked. Vigilante just kept shooting. Superman and S.T.R.I.P.E. was already in the air fighting the incoming hawk men. Shayera started to fight too as well. "How many are you up on Vige?" she asked standing back to back with Vigilante.

"I just got my eight, and you?"

"I'm on twelve."

"What? I'm not going to let you score out me." Vigilante said and shoots two more Thanagarians. In the air Superman was putting up one hell of a fight. S.T.R.I.P.E. was aiding Shayera and Vigilante on the ground, Paren Dul was moving closer towards Shayera but Vigilante jumped in her way.

"Get out of the way pathetic little man, my fight is with Shayera Hol, not you."

"Didn't I make it clear last time?"

"Very well then, you just made it clear that you will be the first one die." Paren said and rouse her weapon aiming for his head. He barely avoided the impact. He rolled over on the right side so that he might have a chance to shoot her, considering that her shield was on her left side. He was fast but she was faster. She ran over to him with her shield up and slammed his hands so he groped his guns. He yields in pain. "You are defeated human, any last words?" vigilante just looked up and saw a familiar shadow raising her mace towards his killer.

"Yea, I would look behind me if I were you." And then suddenly she was knocked on the back by Shayera. Paren Dul quickly roused and started to fight the one person she hated more than Gordanians.

"I will have you know that that the resistant on Thanagar achieved victory. We started to infiltrate the Gordanians ships; we now have control over half their fleet, those cowards has retreated like the maggots they are."

"If Thanagar is safe from Gordania why do you still haunt me?" Shayera asked not taking her eyes of her opponent.

"The people want the one who caused them so much pain and misery to be put on trail so that justice will be put o pone you."

"Justice, what do you know about justice?"

"I still have my loyalty to my people." Paren Dul said and continued to fight the traitor to her people. Shayera is a better fighter but Paren Dul has a shield that no pullet's can penetrate so the odds were a bit more even. But finally Paren Dul was getting over powered.

"You forget, I have always been your superior." Shayera said and continued to strike Paren Dul's shield. She felt how her legs were weakening. Shayera finally slammed the shield aside and brought her mace down on Paren Dul crossing her head leading to her death.

Superman and S.T.R.I.P.E. was just finishing the last of the Thanagarians. They flew down where Vigilante and Shayera were. Shayera looked at Paren Dul's dead body. Superman walked over to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"At least now I know my people's future is brighter." She said and walked away. She helped Vigilante up on his feet's. "How's your hands?" she asked.

"They toke the worst hit, but it would have been worst if it wasn't fore you. I owe you one."

"No problem." She said and offered her to help him back to the ship. Just then a dozen Thanagar fighters were shooting at them. "Watch out!" Shayera yield and pushed Vigilante out of the way and just like that she was trapped in a teleportation beam. She was teleported away.

"This is the commander. The target is onboard the ship. Return back to ship." A man said in the radios inside the Thanagarian fighters. They flew quickly up the atmosphere. Superman was not far behind them. Inside the Thanagarian cruiser they picked up Superman on the screen.

"Sir…" one of them yields.

"I know son, shoot him down. The Thanagarians shoot from orbit and hit Superman with their most powerful weapon.

"The target has been neutralized and all fighters have returned to hangar." The Thanagarian soldier said.

"Good. Enter hyperspace. We're going home" the commander said and the ship left with their prisoner.

Back on the ground Vigilante and S.T.R.I.P.E. was walking down the crater where Superman was lying. "Are you alright Sup?" the cowboy asked.

"I'm just fine. It's Shayera I'm worried about. John is going to get pissed." The man of steel said.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**And there you go ladies and gentlemen's, my first chapter of my first JLU fanfic.** **Please review and tell me what you think. And some ideas too would be appreciated.**

**Love Ultimate-Drax. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter of Thanagar strikes back. Thanks for the review by the way and will try and give more details and you have to excuse my spelling, I'm terrible with English. **

_(Sector 1429 outer space)_

The Thanagar cruiser exited hyperspace but oddly nowhere near Thanagar.

"How's the prisoner?" the commander asked in his cold dark voice.

"She made some resistance on the way down to her cell so we had to use our shock blasts but she kept on fighting back. She finally gave in after the eleventh blast, she is incredible." One of the guards answered. The commander walked over to him.

"Do not brag about a traitor of our home world. She is not worth that kind of honor."

"Of course not" He replied. "But she is still my sister" and with that he received a punch from his commander.

"She is not your sister anymore. That was clear the second she betrayed us for the pitiful planet earth. You may see her after I'm done with her." He said and walk out of the room leaving the soldier, who he had punched, on the floor.

Shayera had her arms chained so she was hanging with her arms in the air. She heard footsteps. She opened her eyes and saw a shadow standing before her.

"I'm taking that this is the part where I die?" was all she said

"Oh no, you're not going to die yet. The leaders on Thanagar have declared your punishment to be The Twelve Sins."

Shayera was well known about these punishments. They were made up during the beginning of the Thanagarians new era. Twelve painful tortures in twelve days, no one ever survived all twelve's before they died. It was thanks to these punishments that Thanagar found order. It hasn't been used for over a millennium. And now she was going to go throe it all.

"That's a bit cruel for Thanagarians don't you think. But on second thoughts we have been starting to act like Gordanians more and more." She said.

"Your arrogance does not anger me Shayera. I'm just glad to see you again." Shayera was confused.

"Do I know you?"

"Shayera, I'm hurt. Don't you recognize my voice? Ore maybe I should remove my helmet and show get out of the dark." He said and walked out of the shadows removing his helmet.

Now Shayera recognized him. Fear in her body started to reveal itself. A fear she hasn't felt for about twenty years. She knew this man all too well. His name was Komu-Del.

"Did you really think that you could escape me Shayera? I told you that no matter where you go, no matter where you hide I would find you eventually." Komu said. He walked closer to her. "And to think that it would be you of all people to betray Thanagar. Isn't this a small universe don't you think? And to answer my own personal questions." He said with anger in his voice. He punched her in the bally. She felt the air drop. "Why did you leave me!?" he said punching her face. "I thought I made it clear that you belong to me and my only, but you wouldn't accept it!" He slammed his right fist on cheek. Blood was dripping down her mouth. He grabbed her by her throat. "Do you remember the man who died because of you? It must be feeling really hard knowing that you're responsible for millions more. If only I could have seen the look on your face when you found out that the Gordanians had defeated our fleet and started their deadly raid in our cities." Shayera's eyes started to fill up. She didn't blame her people for hating her more than they hated the Gordanians, because that made two of them.

Komu walked over to what looked like mini camera. And that's what it was. "This camera will be sending live to Thanagar showing everyone who I will perform the twelve sins myself. That's right, we're not at Thanagar. You see, you've been exiled from Thanagar, right? And therefore the leaders don't want you anywhere near Thanagar. But I will make sure that Thanagar will watch every tear drop from your cheeks, and hear you beg for mercy and forgiveness." He said and walked away. "Your punishment will start in one hour. That way it will be clear that every innocent soul you betrayed will be ready to watch." He said and put his helmet on and walked out.

He hasn't change a bit sense the day she last saw him. She still remembered the day she first met him. And that turned out to be the biggest mistake she did in her childhood.

_Flash back_

_It was on the day of Shayera's parent's funeral. They had died in combat against another Gordanian attack. Shayera was only seven years old when it happened. The funerals on Thanagar weren't that much different from earth. When a soldier dies in combat they are burned. Their ashes would then be spread over the Anexis Ocean, where billions of Thanagarians soldiers were resting in peace. After that their bodies where cremated Shayera flew off from her godparents, she needed some time alone. One of the soldiers who had fought alongside Shayera's parents saw her fly away and followed her._

_She was sitting on the edge of a cliff just looking down at everybody that had come to grieve fore the lost of two great warriors in the Thanagarian army. The man who had followed her sat next to her._

"_Leave me alone." She said._

"_I knew your parents." He said. Shayera turned and looked at the man. "My name is Komu. Come, let me by you something eat." he said rising_

"_But there is food down at the funeral." She reasoned with him. _

"_I was hoping to speak in private." He said. Shayera was just confused but agreed to come with him as her father had taught her to always respect the elders. Coming with him turned out to only become to be a mistake as things only got worse for her._

_End of flash back. _

_(Earth Watchtower) _

Superman and his team returned from Xelen with care medics waiting in the hangar bay. "You will be just fine Vige. You've survived worse." S.T.R.I.P.E. said comforting his injured friend.

"Just go help to organize a team to save her." Vigilante said referring to Shayera. John, more known as the Green Lantern, came running up to Superman wanting to know where Shayera was, Flash was right next to him.

"What's happened? Where is Shayera?" he asked

"We walked right in to an ambush. It was Thanagar." Superman explained

"And Shayera?" John got worried. "Superman"

"They got her. I'm sorry John. There was nothing we could do." Superman said with sorrow in his voice. John felt like he was going to vomit.

"Well what are we standing here for? We need to set up a rescue team and fast." Flash said.

"No Wally." John said not that loud. "You know as well as I do that she is already dead." John said trying to hide the pain in his voice. Flash only got angry.

"How can you give up on her so easily?" He asked holding him by his Lantern shirt. "Do you think that she would have given up so easily on you?" Flash started to make a scene. John grabbed his arms and forced them down.

"Don't you think I want to save her? Don't you think I care? But do you think that they would spare her life after treason? Do you think that they would just lock her up and frown away the key? She is gone flash. And no matter how much we want she won't be coming back." John said trying hardly to force back the tears. Flash came to his reason and new that John was right. He was still surprised about how quickly he, out of all people, accepted this so quickly. He was a marine soldier, he is used to lose people close to him but still this was about the only woman he loved more than Mari.

_(Thanagarian cruiser)_

Shayera didn't know how long time hade went by. Every minute seemed like an hour. She just hanging there, awaiting the first torture. Her own people were going to watch her suffer and she felt that she deserved it. But she wouldn't let Komu feel the pleasure of watching her cry and beg for mercy and forgiveness. They would most likely not believe her but she would still talk about what kind of person he really was. She would try hard not to fear him.

She heard footsteps. Now it would begin she thought. She was so scared but she, like every soldier in the army, has been trained not to show any sign of fear. She locked up and got surprised to see that the person standing before her was not Komu. It was someone else she knew very well. Someone close to her, someone she hasn't seen sense the day she went off on her mission to earth.

"Ronan?" she said very quietly. But he heard her.

"Surprised to see me again dear sister?" he asked. Ronan had a scar on his face that started from the top right side of his forehead, went between his eyes across his nose and ended on the bottom left side of his cheek. He walked over to her. She looked up at him. She was happy to see him again but she felt such a big guilt she did not bare to even look at him. She felt tears filling up in her eyes. "Don't weep for me Shayera. I'm not here to give you beat up, I think commander Komu did the most of that from what I can see." See now looked up at him again

"I really wished that our reunion would have been more differently." She said in a soft voice.

"It could have been different Shayera." He began. "You could have returned home like a hero. You and Hro could have had a family together, we could have been a family again, and even live in peace. But you destroyed that future." He said raising his voice. He removed his glove and showed Shayera what her treason have cost him. "I was among the brave soldiers that fought against the Gordanian armada and got hit badly by one of their canons. When I woke up I was in the resistance headquarters my arm hade to replaced by this cyber genetic one, both my lungs are also replaced, but this wasn't the worst thing you cost me Shayera, you have disgrace the Hol family name. I was told how the battle went and about what happened to Hro and his fleet. He was like the brother I never had Shayera." She already knew that. Hro was Ronan's best friend.

"I had no choice Ronan." She said to her defense. Ronan got angrier.

"What do you mean you had no choice!? You did have a choice! Because of what you did eight million Thanagarians died!"

"If I hadn't acted six billions would have died. I thought that we were going to help the humans to defend themselves from the Gordanians." Ronan was confused.

"What are you talking about?" before Shayera could answer more people entered the room.

"Ronan, I hope you toke all your time with your reunion with the traitor because now starts the twelve sins." Komu said and placed the camera. Ronan walked out of the room. He could not bear to watch. Two soldiers stood between Shayera and forced her up on her fetes. Komu had brought a gun of some kind.

"The Kneos gun" She said (Kneos=ancient word for traitor)

"You know the gun that gives the Thanagarian mark of traitor?" Komu said. "Well it would just seem more than fair that you start this with the mark of a traitor. Boy." The two guards ripped of her shirt so her upper body was naked. "Did you also know that the mark has to be put on the chest just above the heart? But that's not the best part. The best part is that you will feel like your entire body is going to feel like it's burning, and it is still nothing compared to what will be coming." Komu activated the camera and mad himself visible before his people. "Greetings brothers and sisters of Thanagar, I present to you, Shayera Hol, who will finally pay for her unforgivable treason against our proud empire. But before we start do you have something to say to you defense?"

"Just get it over with." She said with low voice, but enough for him and Thanagar to hear. He rouses the Kneos gun and embraced it with her thorax. The pain was so powerful she could barely hold. But she manages to hold back her screams, but in her mind she screamed to the top of her lungs.

_(Earth Watchtower)_

"Shayera" John said waking up from his deep sleep. He must have slumbered when he was drinking his beers. He's been trying to drown his sorrows but obviously god wouldn't let him. He remembered what he dreamt about. He saw Shayera on a Thanagarian prison cell. She was being tortured. He could feel her pain and her screams just kept running throe his head. It all felt so real it was like she was calling for his help. But he knew that it was impossible. She was gone and he would never see her again. He had told her that he would stay with Mari because he wouldn't let himself be destiny's puppet. He realize now that destiny had nothing to do with what happened in the future. He loves Shayera Hol above everything else in the world and that had nothing to do with destiny. But it was too late now. He would never see her again, but most importantly he would never see his and her son. He had made so many mistakes in his life but this toke the price.

"Shayera… forgive me." He said in his pain and sorrow while the tears streamed down his cheeks

**Well what do you think? I wouldn't mind the reviews even if you don't like the story I just need to know if there is anything you don't like ore would want me to change. **

**Notes: Komu, Anexis Ocean and the word Kneos are my own ideas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back, sorry I toke so long. Well here it continues. Shayera keeps getting tortured and John is in a break down. Sorry but more I can't say **

**Oh and I forgot to tell you earlier, Ronan is my own creation too. But I didn't make up the name.**

It's been three more days' sense Shayera was captured by her people. During that time she has been burned, injected with a non deadly but painful poison and been given statics. She still had her upper body bare, revealing he breasts. She was feeling so weak. It almost hurt to breathe; she could barely keep her eyes open. She just wished for it to end. She wasn't surprised that the League hasn't been trying to rescue her. They thought she was dead and she knew it. She knows that if they knew she was still alive they would make a desperate rescue attempt. But considering the look on her situation she was already dead. She heard footsteps. Two of them, they were laughing. It was the two guards that have been helping Komu with the torture.

"We have been thinking and we realized that we aren't getting paid enough for our work. But we think that you can." The bigger one said. But before the guard even got a chance to unless Shayera from her chains he was hit from behind. Ronan was just in time.

"Get out, now!" he ordered.

"Lieutenant …"

"I said now. And that's an order." He said with huge anger in his voice. They left knowing better than to disobey orders from an officer. Thanagarian laws are more rogue than Earth. Disobeying orders is death punishment.

"Thanks Ronan." She manages to say.

"Just because I stooped those two from raping you don't mean I've forgiven you. I just want to know what you were going to say next before we were interrupted the other day." She understood that he didn't know. So she decided to tell him

"The planet I was sent to, called earth inhabited six billion people. And our plan was too built a hyper bypass generator. It would have destroyed earth and every living thing on the planet. I didn't know about the real plans until it was almost too late." Ronan couldn't believe his ears. He didn't know believe. He didn't know if to trust her or not. She may be a traitor but no matter what she will always be his little sister.

"I was told that the bypass was built on a moon nearby earth." Every piece was falling apart now fore Shayera. Of course he was told a lie too; he was too much like her. He would have most likely done the same as her if he was in her shoes.

"I don't blame you for not believing me but I'm telling you the truth."

"I don't know what to believe anymore." He said and Komu voice was heard in Ronan's radio device that was placed in his helmet. I placed two fingers on it. "I will be there in a minute. I still need some time with the prisoner." He said breaking into radio silence. He picked up what looked like a water bag from his belt. He opened the inducement and held the bottle near Shayera's mouth. "Drink" he said softly. She just kept looking down at the floor. "You need to drink something Shayera. You won't be showing any weakness by drinking; you will only get weaker if you don't." She still wouldn't drink, she was not afraid of getting dried out. Thanagarians can last three weeks without water. Ronan got angry. He throws the bottle into the wall. "You're an idiot Shayera! You're insane! I don't understand why the League toke you back! I still don't understand why you betrayed us! You can just stay down here and let Komu continue with his torture! Die in shame if you want to! I won't stop you!" he yield and left the prison cell. He stop at the exit, he thought about turning around but knew it was pointless. He went on. Shayera closed her eyes and let the tears fall down. All she had right now was her horrible memories.

_Flash back_

"_Shayera!" Komu-Del yield as he opened the basement door. He was drunk again. She looked for somewhere to hide but it was pointless. It has been three months sense Komu kidnapped Shayera and throw her down his basement. Ever sense then it had been the same thing every twice or third night. Komu saw her crawled up by corner of the wall. He went over to her and raised his fist._

"_No, please Komu." She wept, but he didn't care and started beating her up. She did not understand why he did this. She had done nothing to him. She cried badly. _

"_Stop crying you worthless little piece of shit!" he said and kicked her stomach. He laid over her face to face. She locked terrified up at the man who lay above her. Now came the worst part of what he has been doing to her. He started kissing her. She tried to pull him of but it was no use. He was much stronger than the little girl. She continued to cry as he went on hurting her. _

_Shayera was so confused. He could anybody find this … amusing? It was humiliating, painful and scary, both physically and mentally. She just wished for the Gordanians to boom the place to end her misery. She wanted to die so that she wouldn't have to go throe this anymore. So that she didn't have to suffer without knowing why. But mostly so she could be with her mom and dad again on the other side. She missed them so much. Her happy memories were all she had in times like these. _

_When he was finally done he put his pants back on and leaved her on the floor in a pool of her own blood from all the scratches he had given her. He stopped just at the door and looked back over to Shayera who looked at him in fear. "Why do you keep resisting Shayera my love? This is the only thing you will ever be useful for, so get use to it cause this is how things will be for the rest of you pathetic life." He said in his cruel voice and walked up the stairs. He slammed the door and locked it._

_Shayera put her clothes back on. They were starting to get hackneyed after all the times Komu torn them off. She crawled up a corner again and tried to sleep. It was so cold down there but she had gotten use to it. She slept in with big tears in her eyes. _

_(End of flash back)_

"You wanted to see me Commander?" Ronan asked as he entered the room. Komu punched him in the face. Ronan fell down on the floor with blood covering his nose. He locked up at his commander in confusion.

"I don't like the conversations you are having with the prisoner. The only reason I let you go on this mission was so that she could see your anger towards her. She is suppose to suffer the last days of her life, and if you go anywhere near that cell again I will see to it that you are immediately striped of this mission, is that clear son?" there was a heated moment between them. Ronan just locked up at his so call leader with a hint of anger in his face. He was thinking of answer on the punch he had received. But he knew better than to go against a commander. The punishment for that was beheading. And as much as he wanted to, he didn't want to die quiet jet. A part of him still wanted to be there for Shayera in the end. So he managed to stay calm.

"Loud and clear sir" He simply said.

"You can go now." Komu said and Ronan rouse from where he was lying. He dried of the blood on his nose, and was thinking of going back there and snap Komu's neck.

_(Watch tower)_

John was locking out at the window in his room. He couldn't stop thinking about Shayera. It was like he was waiting for her to just show up and drag him to some place that has eel heads. God, he has been such an idiot. If he had a chance, right now, he would make things right between him and Shayera. Every time he closed his eyes he could see her beautiful face. Her emerald green eyes, her wonderful soft lips, her perfect skin and her wonderful hair, he just wanted her back so badly.

He felt another headache. They had come fast and painfully ever sense the Thanagarians toke Shayera away. He could still hear her voice in his head. It was like she was calling him, he was starting to think that, what if she was still alive. What if Flash was right. What if he had given up on her to easily?

**And there you go the third chapter of my dramatic story "Twelve Days to Save Her Life." I would like it if you all reviewed to me about what you all think and if there is anything you would want me to change. I'm also running low on torturers so if you know anyone's then fell free to tell me. I will try and be quicker with the next chapter to. And if there was anything in the spellings that was wrong again, I'm sorry. I am doing my best so please don't judge me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody. I'm sorry I'm being so slow on the chapters. Things aren't going so well in school so I have been kind of busy, I hope you understand. So let's get on with the story. **

**Shayera's end is near. Will the League and Ronan save her before it is too late? Or is she going to die and never have the future that was meant for her and John? **

**Authors' note: Thanks for the review everyone and for the spelling rights. **

(Watchtower)

Ever sense they had their first kiss it's been like she and John have been mentally connected somehow. He couldn't explain how but it felt like every time she was in trouble she would be able to call for him no matter where he was. He could have been on the other edge of the universe and still he could hear her. He could feel her pain sometimes, and it scared him. It scared him to know that she was suffering, that she was near death.

'It has almost been two weeks sense Shayera's death and John is still in misery. He really did love her' Mari, more known as Vixen thought to herself. She and John had barely seen each other's ever sense Shayera was captured by the Thanagarians. Mari knew he loved her as well but she also know that he loved Shayera even more. She had overheard their talk outside the med bay after the incident with the Shadow Thief. She could not believe what she had heard. It wasn't the fact that John had left her in the future for Shayera it was the fact that he had given up a chance to be a father. What's even worse is that she had stayed with him and gone between two people who could have a happy life. Even though they both wanted the same man Shayera had become her best friend, and she had stabbed her in the back. If Shayera came back Mari would break up with John and if he still refuse she swear to god she would kick his ass. Mari almost smiled at what she was thinking. She stooped right in front of John's door. She was been thinking about knocking. She wanted to comfort him, be there for him. But she knew she couldn't. Right now he needed to be alone; she turned around but stooped at the sound of him screaming. She quickly turned and ran over to the door and typed in his cod. He had only given her his cod. Inside she saw John on his knees holding his hands up to his head. Mari walked over to him. "John, what's wrong?" he suddenly stooped screaming. He opened his eyes and locked like he had just seen a ghost.

"She's alive." He said looking at Mari.

"How do you know?" She asked confused but at the same time hoping he was right and not going crazy.

"I need to go see J'onn." He said taking off with a green aura surrounding his body. Mari looked at him taking of and then followed.

(Thanagarian Cruiser)

Shayera was screaming from the deep pain. This time she had been given nanites that sent powerful pain through her entire body. The pain was so bad it was almost impossible to describe. It was hard to hold back the tears but she managed. She wouldn't give Komu that pleasure.

"That's enough." Komu said to the guard who turned off the nanites. "Send the nanites out of her body." He ordered, and after pushing a button all nanites came out from her arms. She was glad that Thanagarians had some regenerative ability; otherwise she would have a lot of scars. "Do you have anything to say traitor? Cause tomorrow is your final day. Tomorrow is the twelfth day. If you want to beg for forgiveness to your people, now would be the right time." Komu said introducing her in front of the camera. She simply raised her head and looked over at Komu and spit at his face. He got angry and punched her in the face. "Very well, tomorrow you will die with shame. As every traitor has." He said and turned leaving her, so did the guards. She would be glad when it all ended. She had experienced so much pain these last couple of days. She knew that death was her only freedom right now. That was her thought when Komu had her last time. She started thinking about the man who almost saved her all those years ago.

_(Flashback)_

"_Komu-del?" A Thanagarian inspector asked._

"_Yes"_

"_I like to ask you some questions concerning missing girl." Komu knew who it was he was talking about. He was not going to let this man take Shayera away from him, but he knew it was better to play along so he stayed cool and let him in._

"_Who is this little girl?" He asked acting really well, like he didn't know anything._

"_Her name is Shayera Hol; she mistily disappeared the day of her parent's funeral over three months ago. I believe you were present there that day. Correct?"_

"_Of course I was, they were my commanding officers. My leaders, who sacrificed them self for me and everyone else of the battalion who were under their command, what's your point?" _

"_Someone saw you leave with Shayera; can you tell me what it was all about?"_

"_Of course. I just wanted to know the daughter of two heroes. I bought her some drinks, something to eat, we talked a little. Then she flew off. I don't know where if she didn't go back to the funeral."_

"_I only have your word for that." The inspector reasoned._

"_Do you think I would kidnap a little girl, who just lost her parents? What kind of a sick person would do something like that?"_

"_I'm an inspector. It's my job to be suspicious. And if you don't have anything to do with Shayera's disappearance then I will drop you of this case. But if you see anything, be sure to notify the authorities." He said and was about to leave._

_Shayera had been able to hear everything from the basement. This was her biggest chance to get free from that man. But she was to afraid of calling for him, considering the fact that if he could not save her Komu would most likely hurt her even more. She decided that it was worth the risk if it meant getting out of this nightmare. She pounded on the door and screamed fore help. _

"_Help, please help me." The little girl desperately yields. _

"_What the hell?" it wasn't too hard to hear her. He look over at Komu who was about to attack him. The inspector was quick enough to pull his gun and shoot Komu on the leg. He fell immediately on his knees. "You stay right where you are you sick bastard." The inspector said and ran over to the basement door and opened it and went down quickly. He stopped by the next door which he opened and saw the little girl who was being missed. She backed of feeling a bit terrified; sense the inspector was the size of Komu."Shayera Hol?" The girl nodded." I'm inspector Lius. You're safe now." Shayera went over to the good man and hugged him. She was crying. She was so happy that everything was over now. "There, there now. I'm gonna take you to your brother. He will take care of you." Shayera tighten the hug. She really missed Ronan. He was also in the army so it was kind of lonely back home. Everything was going to be alright now she thought. She was wrong. Lius twitched and fell to the floor. Komu had gone down the basement with his ax. He continued slash the inspector as Shayera looked in horror. She snapped herself out of her shocked station and saw her chance as Komu was to busy cutting the good man who was lying dead on the floor._

"_Oh no you won't!" Komu said and grabbed Shayera by her shirt and throw her to the floor. Shayera froze when she saw the furious man approaching her. "You annoying little daughter to a whore!" He yields as he hit her whit his enormous fist. He grabbed her by her throat and held her close to his face. "Take a look at the man on the floor. He is dead because of you. That's what you're good at, stealing people's lives. It's your fault. You killed him." Shayera cried hard. He liked her tears, and then started kissing her again. _

_(End of flashback)_

For a long time she thought that Komu was right, but it wasn't her fault. Lius was ready to give his life for people. That was his job. He would have tried to help her none the less. Komu is one sick bastard, a child abuser. And whets worst is that he will be remembered as a hero and not like the cruel monster he is. Her people would probably not believe her, but maybe her brother would.

(Watchtower)

"Are you sure about what you are saying?" J'onn j'onnz, more known as the Martian Manhunter, asked the Green Lantern.

"I'm positive. Look, don't ask me how, cause I don't know either, but I do know that she and I are shearing some kind of telepathic link. Just help me open it up a bit more." J'onn was skeptical. "J'onn pleas, if she still is alive then now would be our only chance to do something about it." J'onn trusted his friend knowing how it feels like to lose the person you love the most. They took a sit and J'onn placed his hands on GL's head.

"Just try and relax." He said and so eyes started to glow just like all the other times they did when he read minds.

He was inside some kind of black room. And then suddenly a blue glowing bridge appeared under his feet's. And the next he saw was images of John's and Shayera's memories floating all around the emptiness. He recognized some of them. The ones when he and Shayera were spending time together, others where he and John were hanging out. But he did not have time for this. He started moving. The bridge seamed to get longer for each step he took. He started to leap and then toke of from the ground. He flew as quickly as he could. The bridge got longer as more and more images of John and Shayera's memories appeared, and at the same time a big bleu glowing bright, light that had made an appearance, was growing. J'onn came in contact with the light and he felt deep horrible pains, both physically and mentally. It was Shayera's pain.

Back outside of the mental band had been broken and both John and the Martian fell backwards. They were both experiencing big headache and held their ands to their heads.

"Jesus Chris. That was one hell of an experience." John said and then he remembered something.

"I know where she is now" Both John and the Martian said at the same time.

**There you go; we are nearing the end of this story. And please keep reviewing. You are all being such good help in my spelling. And besides I will only make more chapters if I get reviews I'll hear from you soon. Until then have a good day.**

**Love: Ultimate-Drax. **


	5. Chapter 5

**We are nearing the end of this dramatic love story. John and the League finally know that Shayera is alive and are preparing to launch a rescue mission. But will they get there in time before Komu kills her?**

_(Flashback)_

_Shayera was cuddle up to the wall on the other side of the room. She wanted to be far away from the place Komu had killed Lius, as possible. There were still bloodstains on the floor, Komu had dragged away the body and done god knows what to it. He had been gone for a while now. It was already midnight. She couldn't stop crying, couldn't sleep. She was too afraid to sleep, she was afraid that if there was a chance for her to escape and she would be asleep. Although she wanted to die, so that she wouldn't have to go through this misery, she wouldn't give up as long as she was still alive. Her father told that no matter what, as long as you are alive, never give up hope. Fore even though things are dark and hopples, you must keep on fighting even if it leads to your death. And if you die, you will at least die knowing that your enemy had to give his best to defeat you. She wouldn't let her father down, even though she had shown fear and weakness, she wouldn't give up until she was either free or dead._

_The doors opened, Komu was back. He walked slowly down the stairs. He was sober this time. He stood there in the entrees looking at Shayera with a cold look. "It toke me seven hours to get rid of all traces from his death." He said while walking slowly forward. "If you hadn't opened your mouth I wouldn't have had to kill him." Shayera crawled further backwards up to the wall there was no way for her to escape, he was faster and stronger. "If I can't tell you to keep your mouth shut then I'm going to have to learn you." He pulled a whip from his belt. "Forty whips should teach you some respect." Shayera looked terrified at the cruel man in front of her. Those whips were his weapons. They are electrical. For now they were set to only harm but forty whips against a little girl, even a Thanagarian, it was not sure if she would survived. He waved his arm backward and prepared to smack the little girl on the floor. Shayera closed her eyes awaiting the impact. It didn't come, instead numerous trembles came. They could hear explosions outside. This caused Komu to lose concentration. He put his finger up to his ear and spoke into the radio. "This is Komu-del, what the hell is going on!?"_

"_The Gordanians has launched a surprise attack sir. Thousands of bombers are hitting our cities all over the world." The soldier on the other line answered._

"_Get our fighters up in the air, NOW! I'm on my way." he said putting on his helmet. He turned over to Shayera first. "Don't think this mean you will go unpunished. They are only delaying the inevitable. I will be back short enough." He said and slammed the door behind him and locked it._

_The battle had gone on for almost an hour. The windows were sealed so Shayera could only listen to the explosion, hearing both Thanagarians and Gordanians fall to their death. From above three fighters spotted Komu's house between the trees. Of course would live where no one could hear Shayera. The Gordanian target the house thinking that maybe some locals might have made refugee to that place. Shayera could hear how the bombs became louder; she looked up at the roof tops. Dusts were and rocks were falling from the above. Finally the laser blasts embraced with the house. _

_The Gordanian looked down at the exploding house smiling evilly and laugh. Inside Shayera was okay. She was only hit by a little dirt; her ears were ringing but slowly recovered. She looked up and for the first time in month she could see the night sky. She was so happy; the battle wasn't even making a sound in her ears. It was so beautiful she was crying. She quickly snapped out of her little trance and saw that the explosion had made way out of the basement. She quickly ran over there and went out before Komu could come back. She made a desperate loop to the woods, she tried to fly but with all the injuries and no space to fly for almost a half year, it would take time before she could use them again. She came to the trees and kept running with all the strength her body could provide her legs. She was so weak but didn't stop. The thought of Komu catching her again was so scary that it couldn't be described. She crashed into someone. Whoever it was he was big. Shayera landed on her back and look up at who she had encountered. It was a Gordanian, two of them._

"_What is this? A little girl all alone in the woods?" he walked closer to Shayera who looked in horror at the enormous lizard like being. "She is a bit skinny but she will do." The soldier said looking hungry at her._

"_I want the first bit." The other one said stretching out his arm for her, and received a roar from the one closest to Shayera. She was frozen in terror. She closed her eyes being too afraid to look at the monsters. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw that Gordanians had fallen to the ground. She looked up and saw a female Thanagarian warrior holding a gun in her left hand and an axe in her right. She walked over to the little girl._

"_What are you doing out here on your own? Don't you know it's dangerous to out now? And where is your mommy daddy?" By now Shayera was crying. The woman bent down and asked what had happened. Shayera told her about what she has been through lately. She didn't say anything about Komu sense she was to afraid that he might find her if she mention him. The warrior picked the little girl up and started moving. _

_They reached the nearest home-base where she toke Shayera to the nearest medical tent. "Stay here, they will look after you." She said and went back to the battle. _

_By dawn the battle was finally over. Shayera was lying in a medical bed. She wasn't that much hurt, she was lucky to have avoided the roofs falling down on her back at Komu's house. The doctor who had nursed her walked up to her. His name was Aleron._

"_How are you feeling little one?" he asked, she did not answer. She was still suffering from what Komu had done to her. "I'll take that as a no; however you don't have to tell me what's bothering you young one. Shayera Hol, was it?" She didn't want anyone to know who she was. She was afraid Komu would find her that way. "Okay then, I'll tell you when your brother arrives." This caught Shayera's attention. _

"_Ronan is coming?" She asked._

"_Yeas my darling, he should be here within about 20 minutes." Shayera was so happy she started crying. She was going to be more happy ones Ronan came. Now she knew that everything was going to be okay. Aleron put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "That woman who toke me here …?"_

"_Alya" Aleron said told Shayera. She was a lieutenant in the army, an astonishing woman I must say." Shayera got confused. _

"_Was?" Shayera earned an explanation. _

"_She didn't survive the battle" Shayera felt a sting of sadness rise inside of her. She would never be able to thank the woman who saved her from a living hell._

_Shayera opened her eyes. It was dark but light enough to see the room. Everyone was gone. She could hear someone breathe heavily. She looked at the position where the breathing came from. It was Komu. He had raised his whip and brought it down._

_Shayera woke up with a scream. It was all just a nightmare. She must have fallen asleep. _

"_Are you alright?" Aleron asked. Shayera breathed heavily. She didn't say anything. "Alright, come along then. Ronan just arrived." Shayera face was filed with happiness._

_By the end of the hallway she saw her older brother. She let go of Aleron's hand and started running towards Ronan who now saw his little sister who had been told to be dead. He got on his knee and held out his arms embracing him with a big hug from Shayera. Shayera hugged him very tightly, like she never wanted to let go. Her eyes were full of tears. Ronan, who wasn't that known to cry, let the tears fall down his cheeks. To Shayera's fears she saw a well to familiar face walk by. This time it really was Komu. He saw the little girl and she could see the anger in his eyes. She tightens her hug. Komu simply walked by not bothering to slow down. Shayera didn't say anything about him to anyone. She couldn't explain why, she just couldn't. _

_(End of flashback)_

That was the last time she saw Komu. Until just last week. It toke till she was fourteen until she wasn't too afraid to be home alone or even sleep alone. Komu was a good example that such evil is spread even to her home world. She heard someone enter the cell. She was too weak to raise head to see who it was but she knew.

"Hello Shayera." Came the quiet voice of her big brother Ronan.

"I didn't expect to see you again." She said with such low and weak voice. It was a miracle that she was still alive. No human on earth would last at least half of what she had experienced.

"Of course you did, you know me." He said trying to lighten the situation a bit. "I'm sorry I yield at you the other day, I'm sorry I haven't been here lately. I got strict orders from Komu not to even go anywhere near this cells. He must have really been affected when the Gordanians toke Thanagar. He seems to hate you very much." Now was Shayera's chance.

"He doesn't hate me for my treason. I know him from before I ever joined the Thanagarian army. Do you remember when our parents died and I were lost."

"How can I forget such a thing? Our mother and father were dead, you were gone for months. I thought I had lost everything. But then you came back, I was more happy than ever, you never told us what had happened cause seamed frightened."

"Well now it's time for me to tell you the truth. And I won't be surprised if you won't believe me." She said and started telling about where she was back then.

(Meanwhile, at the Watchtower)

"There" the Martian Manhunter said pointing at some stars on a hologram over the galaxy.

"Are you sure?" Flash asked.

"Positive, remember that I managed to locate Green Lantern when he was taken to court for the destruction of a planet." Martian Manhunter said.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Flash asked.

"I have organized a team and a rescue plan for this mission. Green Lantern will lead a fight against the battle cruiser along with Captain Atom and Stargirl." He told them.

"No offense J'onn, but that's not of a plan." Green Lantern said.

"The battle will just be a diversion. When Green Lantern's team will strike from the outside the Thanagarians will most likely send in their fighters and during that time the hangar by is open our javelin will fly in during cloak and infiltrate the battle ship. The team I have chose for that of the mission are Superman, Flash and Vixen. Any questions?" The Martian asked wondering if anyone had a problem with this plan. No one seemed to have any problems what so ever. The Martian smiled at this, rose up and said "Let's get this over with then."

(Thanagarian Cruiser)

Ronan hade sucked in every word he had heard. He couldn't believe it. He has been taking orders from a child abuser. No wonder Shayera was too afraid to be alone for just one minute all those years ago. Ronan was so filled with anger right now and he was, like his sister, easy to piss of. He had been slammed down and humiliated by a man who had done the most unforgivable things you could imagine. He was gonna kill Komu now but if he did so he wouldn't be able to rescue Shayera. He would have to fight through thousands of Thanagarian soldiers. He would have a bigger shot in helping Shayera if he wasn't chased by his own troops. He would deal with Komu another day but for now his primary object was the same as the League. Save Shayera.

**Finally I'm done. This must be the longest chapter yet. Again I'm sorry I'm being so slow. School is killing me. And soon it's Christmas so I have had other things to do also. Well don't forget to review, that would be a nice Christmas gift to me, but mostly because I will only continue a story if I get reviews. Well I will see you all soon enough then, hope you will have a great Christmas.**

**Love: Ultimate-Drax **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is ladies and gentlemen. This will most likely be the second last chapter of Twelve Days to save her life. I don't have that much spoilers so here we go then.**

Vixen was looking out of the window inside the javelin. She always thought that hyperspace gave such beautiful light. She was worried about the battle to come. She had faced the Thanagarians during the invasion but back then none of her friends were in life threatening danger. She was also concerned for john. He felt so helpless. Sure he would play an important role in this mission but he wouldn't be there when it came to actually rescuing her. He was sitting on the seat next to hers, Stargirl was the one flying and was getting instructions by Captain Atom. Vixen rose from where she was sitting and walked over to john.

"Hey, you felling all right?" she asked bending down and holding a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine; I just hope we're not too late. She was alive when J'onn and I managed to get in contact with her but for every minute is a step closer to her death." Vixen nodded feeling a bit sick about that thought.

"I can't tell you not to worry, but I can say that will be there in time. Shayera is the toughest and the most agile person I have ever met. I don't know what the Thanagarians uses in torture but I do know that whatever they throw at her she will be able to take it." John smiled lightly knowing that what Mari said was true. He felt a bit more confident now. "We're going to take her back John. She is my best friend and I won't give up until I'm either dead, or she's back with us." It was comforting for John to know that such good friends to Shayera were on this mission. Vixen got up from where she was and walked back to her seat.

They exit hyperspace and almost immediately went into cloak making the javelin invisible for both radars and for the bare eye.

"What are we up against Captain?" The man of steal asked the living nuke.

"Scanners are indicating six objects straight ahead. The others are equally at size but one of them is at least ten times bigger."

"A Thanagarian command cruiser and five escort ships" Superman replied. "Have they spotted us yet?"

"They don't seem to have been firing at use or doing any other activity. We jumped out of hyperspace just far enough."

"All right then; Lantern get your team out there and target their engines; we don't want them to escape." John Steward just nodded and headed backwards.

"I'll take it from here now; you did a great job kid." Flash said taking Stargirl's place as the pilot. She felt a bit down by the fact that flash saw her as just a kid. What was he, like a few years older?

The three Justice Leaguers was headed towards the command cruiser at high speed. With Lantern in front, Captain Atom in second and Stargirl in third place. They headed towards the backer part of the ship. If they were quick enough they would be able to take out their hyper drive before they could have a chance to raise their shields.

"Okay, let's see if we can take out both their engines in just one shot." Captain Atom said. "Two of us can attack one each and the other can strike both of …" Before the former captain of the United States air-force could finfish, Green Lantern powered up his lantern ring and fired with full force in a double blast and toke out both the engines, destroying their hyper drive at the same time. "Or you can just do that."

Inside the hole ship was shaking from the impact.

"What the hell happened!?" Komu demand to know.

"Our engines have been destroyed sir, and so have the hyper drive. Scanning the area." The second pilot answered.

"Any trace of enemy ships?" The commander asked.

"No but our scanners detected two lives sings and what looks like living energy. I'm putting them up on camera screen now." The pilot said and up on the screen appeared three Justice Leaguers.

"It's the Justice League. Get us out of here!" Komu ordered.

"We can't sir, our engines were hit pretty badly, and our hyper drive has been destroyed, our shield generator was hit to, it will take time to get them back online again but for now, we're not going anywhere, we're hitting dots sir." Komu looked from his pilot over to the window seeing the three Leaguers flying by. Hatred was written all over his face.

"If it is a fight they want, then that's what they will get. Target the enemies with all our weapons and launch all fighters."

"Yes sir."

Back outside, Green Lantern had put up a defensive shield from the weapons firing from the enemy ship. Stargirl was right next to him firing from the holes that Lantern had opened for her. Captain Atom used his speed to avoid the incoming laser blast. Those that hit him he simply absorbed and fired back. From beneath the ship the javelin was awaiting for the hangar bay to open. Finally they did and Thanagarian fighters started to swarm out the hangar.

"Here's our chance; hang on, this might get a little bit of a bumpy ride." Flash said flying straight into the Thanagarian battle ship.

"Here they come, let's give them hell!" Captain Atom said shooting his energy blast taking out two seven fighters. Stargirl toke down two and Lantern fired a wave of green energy destroying seventeen.

"Looks like we're in for an early 4th of July" Stargirl said taking out another three fighters. "Hey Captain, five already." Stargirl bragged on the Captain.

"I'm on fifteen" Captain Atom said smiling at the younger girl.

"What!? Like hell I'm letting an old guy score out me." Stargirl said and fired some more star blasts towards the enemy.

Inside Flash was trying to avoid crashing with the other fighters that was leaving the hangar. Even though they could not see the javelin they could still accidently crash with it. "There, that looks like a good spot." Superman said pointing at a landing spot. Flash made a safe landing and unlocked his seatbelt. "I will use my x-ray vision to try and locate Shayera, it will only take a …" Superman was cut off by Thanagarian troops who saw the three leaguers leaving the cloaked javelin. They were all stunned by what they saw but quickly snapped out of it and started firing at super-heroes. The lasers did nothing to Superman thanks to his incredible invulnerability. Flash avoided the blasts and engaged the enemy with powerful charge taking out five Thanagarian troops. Vixen jumped above them and landed on them with the weight of an elephant. Superman to out their weapons with his heat vision and punched them hardly.

"Commander, we have intruders in the hangar bay." One of the soldiers said.

"What? Of course, the battle outside was just a diversion. They are here to save the traitor. Well they won't get that chance. Send down every available troop to fight the Leaguers. I'm going to finfish the job before they can reach her. And tell Ronan he is command while I'm gone." Komu ordered.

"Yes sir, right away."

Back outside the escort cruiser was going in for an attack on the Justice leaguers. Captain Atom brook up his fight with the fighters and flew towards the battle cruisers. He charged up his power blasts and fired on one of the ships. These ships were both smaller and weaker than the command cruisers. They had fare weaker weapons and shields. Captain Atom made the process short with those shields and easily destroyed one. He had to fly around the ship a couple of times in order to succeed in destroying it completely. The cruisers lounged their fighters to hold back the former officer. They had also much leaser fighters, probably only eighteen on each cruiser.

"Need some help big guy?" Stargirl said and powered up her staff and charged a cruiser with full force slamming it on the shields knocking them immediately out.

Inside it was shaking. "What happened?" The officer asked.

"Our shields are down sir. We're being torn apart."

Outside Stargirl was welding through the ship's hull. Ones she was through she cut the cruiser in half resulting it too finally blow.

"Try and beat that old man." Stargirl said looking back at Captain Atom's position and was stunned but the next thing she saw. Captain Atom was pushing one cruiser towards another. They embraced with each other's and both ships were destroyed. Stargirl covered her eyes from the light, ones it was over she saw Captain Atom in front of her.

"I think I just did." He said with no expression on his face. "Now come on, this aint a race." He said returning to the battle. Having a man nearly as strong as Superman on this fight sure hade it's advantaged.

Back inside the others were in the fight of their lives. Thanagarian soldiers just kept swarming in on them. Over three hundred were lying dead on the floor but more than twice were on their way.

"This is a losing battle. No matter how many we take down more just keep coming." Flash said knocking down some Thanagarians.

"You don't get it, do you?" Vixen said." They're holding us of. They know why we're here so they 're trying to keep us busy while someone else is of trying to kill Shayera." Vixen said reasoning with them. Superman could not believe he had fallen for the simplest distraction of all. "Superman, you can find her fastest of us. You have x-ray vision and super speed; we will hold them off for as longest we can." Superman knew she was saying was true. He started flying at full speed straight through all soldiers. Their numbers could not stop the man of steel.

In the prison cell Shayera was wondering what was going on. It couldn't be the League sense they thought she was dead witch only led one other conclusion. The Gordanians were here, she thought. This was going to be her end. And she knew it. But something hit her. It was something mentally. It was something she hadn't felt for some time now. It was the presence of someone. Someone close to her, she knew who it was. She only shared this experience with one person.

"John" she said in the lowest voice possibly. He was here. The Justice League was here. How? Surly they must have assumed she was dead. It didn't matter right now. Now there was hope that she was going to live. Suddenly someone entered the cell. It was Komu.

"Ironic isn't it?" he said in a cold voice as usual. "I don't know how the League found us but that doesn't matter. They have only sealed your fate. Your death was going to be today, yes, but only in a couple of hours. Now you will die." He said and picked up what looks like a canon. Shayera knew what that was. "The pain grip, not very useful on the battle field but it is a very suitable way to end the life of someone like you. It will make you feel all the pain you felt in your life flow through your entire body, all connected." He said smiling as big and evilly as he could. "I really enjoy tormenting you Shayera. But you of all people should know that." he said and embraced the pain grip to Shayera's chest. She screamed in such pain you can't describe. Statics was flowing through her body. She had never felt such a powerful pain before. It was unbearable, she knew this was it. Darkness fell upon her. She was never going to see her friends again. Diana, Wally, Mari … every one of her friends was passing by her vision as she held them close. But the one person who she was most happy to see was John. She had loved someone as much as she loved John. She had told him that she loved him but not how much she really did. And now she would never get that chance.

Back outside, Lantern was firing several green blasts at the enemy. They were wining this fight but would they succeed with the mission? Green Lantern felt something. A great pain; It was Shayera's pain. He screamed in agony. He brought his hands up to his head. All of the sudden a green wave of energy was released from his body. The wave destroyed every fighter that came in its range. Captain Atom and Stargirl saw the incoming blast and made a quick retreat. The wave destroyed the last escort cruiser with only a single hit. The wave was headed towards the command cruiser.

Back inside the cruiser Komu was enjoying Shayera's screams.

"Where are your friends now Shayera Hol!? Where are they? Where are they now that you're about to die?" Komu yield through Shayera's screams.

"Right in front you!" A familiar voice said and out of the darkness came Ronan and punched Komu with his robot arm sending him right through the prison cells door. Ronan walked over to Komu and picked him up slamming him into the wall.

"Ronan; why am I not surprised about your treason?" Komu said

"I'm just doing this universe a favor; people like you need to be destroyed." Ronan said and lifted his robot arm up aiming at the defenseless officer. He was about to bring in the final blow but Komu had a dagger hidden in his right arm and was about to bring in the Deathstrike. The green wave of energy hit the command cruiser right in the middle and broke both Komu's and Ronan's concentration.

Superman, who was in the ships hallways almost, got hit by the energy. The blast doors were closing leaving Superman to almost get sucked out in space. Superman used his superior strength and speed and flew through the doors before they were closed.

Ronan was on the floor from tripping over by the impact. He was quickly on his feet's again. "What the hell happened?" he said trying to keep his balance from all the shaking.

"I don't know and I don't care. What I do know is that you have failed. By now the traitor is dead, and I'm still alive. You failed saving your sister, and you failed killing me!" Komu said smiling evilly and disappeared in the darkness. Ronan ignored him and ran into Shayera's prison cell. He took up his weapon and cut the chains.

Back at the hangar bay the battle hade stooped, thanks to the energy wave. Everyone was trying to save them self's. Flash was holding Vixen on his shoulders; she took a lot of hits. "We have to get out of here, NOW!" Superman said, he had managed to get back unharmed.

"Where is Shayera!?" Flash asked.

"I couldn't find her!" Superman responded.

"Well, we're not leaving without her." Flash said determent.

"It's too late; this ship will blow up any minute now. We failed." Superman said feeling disappointed on himself. Flash closed his eyes hard and realized he was right.

The whole ship finally explodes leaving nothing in one piece. From the explosions came the javelin. The hade barely made it out in time. Captain Atom was trying to contact them.

"Captain Atom here. Lantern is unconscious but he is alive; we're heading back to you now." He said with Green Lantern in his arms. A few seconds later back in the javelin Lantern opened his eyes.

"Shayera?" was his first words when he woke up.

"Be still buddy; we don't know about any side effects." Flash said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Where is Shayera?" John asked worriedly. Flash looked down on the floor with sorrow written on his face. "Wally?"

"I'm sorry John; we did our best."

John got up from the med bed. "No, no!" He said slamming his hands in to the wall. Tears were threatening to stream down his checks.

"Guys, I'm getting something on radar, and it's trying to contact us." Stargirl said. Superman walked over to the scanners.

"It's a Thanagarian fighter." He said.

"I say we blow it up." Flash said.

"Wait, the pilot must have a good reason for coming to us with no chance what so ever." Superman said reasoning with him. "Open a channel." The man of steel said to Stargirl who obeyed.

"… Come in Justice League. Please respond." Said the voice of Ronan Hol over the radio.

"This is Superman of the Justice League. What's your intention?"

"I have Shayera Hol onboard." He said.

"What? Let us speak to her then." Green Lantern said angry.

"It's okay guys. I'm fine, this man saved me." Shayera Hol said over the radio.

"Shayera, we never thought we ever hear from you again." Wally said over happy.

In the fighter Shayera was sitting on the back seat while Ronan was in the front. "Right back at you. What toke you guys so long?"

"Traffic." Superman said. "Who is the guy with you?"

"Say hi to my older brother Ronan." She said.

"We owe you a lot for saving her." John Stewart said.

"No you don't." Ronan said warmly. The two aircrafts went into hyperspace; they were headed back to earth. Back home.

**Don't worry this aint the last chapter. I don't want to end a story like this. I think you will get pretty surprised at the next and final chapter. Until then have a lovely Christmas. And don't forget to review thanks.**

**Love: Ultimate-Drax.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Final chapter everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this story and I hope you will enjoy this chapter too.**

_(Watchtower Earth)_

Shayera open her eyes and saw that she was in the medical room of the Watchtower. She had passed out in the fighter before reaching earth. She saw Wally sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. When he saw that she was awoken he walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"Morning sunshine, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"A lot better than you will be if you won't bring me something to eat." She said in a weak but steady voice.

"Sounds like you're almost ready to go back on your feats again." Flash said. Shayera was confused; where is Ronan and John.

"Where is my brother?" She asked.

"Oh, he is just outside. I think he is standing guard."

Shayera giggled a bit. "That's typical Ronan; he has always been overprotective about me. Where is John?"

"Well he has been here watching over you all the time but a managed to convince him to get something to eat. He said he would hurt me if you woke up before he came back."

"Well I guess I can pretend to still be unconscious. By the way, for how long was I …?"

"Two days, and it is a wonder that you are still alive. The doctors said no one else could have survived half as much as what you been through."

"No human maybe, but last time I check Shayera aint human." Came the voice of Ronan Hol entering the room. Shayera smiled warmly as he approached. He bent down and gave her a big hug. "Welcome back sis, I knew you would make it."

"It's good to be back." she would let her tears pour down her cheeks; normally she wouldn't but right now she was just too happy to care.

"As much as I love family reunions we need to make a final examination on you now that you woke up." Said a female doctor who entered the room. "I'm Dr. Will Sheppard, I'm the League's new top Doctor." Will was kind of short and skinny, but not too skinny. She had blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She said shaking Shayera's hand.

"Oh yea; I've heard about you on the news. They say you might cure cancer." She said. Will felt touched. "So what has happened to Ned?"

"He retired while you were … you know." Flash answered.

After a final examination Will gave Shayera clearance to go. Before she got up John had made it to the room. Flash, Will and Ronan left the room giving them some private.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Flash, will you give John a message from me?" Ronan asked the speeding Demon

"Sure, what's up?"

"If he breaks Shayera's heart, I will break his spine." He said and walked away. Flash watch him walk away before saying

"Err, sure I will tell him that."

Inside the med bay there was an awkward silence between the two former lovers. They both decide to break the silence.

"John/Shayera I …" The both said at the same time.

"You go first." Shayera said. John held her hands

"First of all I just want to say I'm sorry."

"What, for what?" She asked confused

"I'm sorry that I left you, I'm sorry that I let my stubbornness take over my feelings. I shouldn't have thought that destiny controlled my life. I love you Shayera and not even god himself can change that. I understand if you're mad at me but I want you to know …" Before he got to finish Shayera pulled him into a deep kiss. At first he was surprised but then he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. They broke the kiss for the lack of air.

"Shut up John, you talk too much." She said and kissed him again. "How is Mari taking this?"

"Well actually she was the one who broke up so that I could be with you."

"Wow, now I feel terrible." She said looking down.

"Don't be, she's not. She's already told me that all she wants is for me to be happy. As long I am she will be fine about this. At least that what she tells me. You can clearly tell that she is very hurt about all this." He said. Shayera felt so guilty about this. Ever sense her people invaded Earth she's been feeling like all she's been doing is hurting people. Mostly people she cares about. She doesn't want them to suffer so that she could get what she wants. "You know what one of the main reason she broke up?" Shayera shock her head. "She overheard our conversation about when I went to the future I meet our son. She doesn't want to go between a family like that. She even told me that if I didn't take you bake she would kick my ass." Shayera smiled a little bit. "I think you're contagious, she becomes more like you every day." He grabbed her hands and looked her deeply into her emerald eyes. "Shayera Hol, are you sure you want to start all over with the biggest idiot in the world." She smiled warmly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." she said and they both kissed once more.

Outside the medical by, Flash hade his ear to the door. He had heard everything. He was smiling by the fact those two were back together.

"So how does things look like?" A man said from behind.

"Well I don't know about you but I am hearing weeding bells."Flash said but then he suddenly jumped. He thought he was alone. He was standing face to face with a man with black hair and a cowboy hat. He was wearing civilian clothes that looked like something from Texas. "Excuse me but who are you."

"Just an old friend who would like to speak with Shayera." Flash now knew who it was by the sound of his accent.

Back inside Shayera just wanted to leave. She got up and walked with John. Suddenly a thought hit her.

"How is Vigilante, he was pretty hurt when I was taken."

"Well you can ask right now if you want to." The stranger, who had appeared outside, said. Shayera knew who it was; she would recognize that cowboy accent anywhere.

"Vigilante? What are you doing here in civilian clothes?" She asked. John decided to leave them alone to try and catch up with each others.

"I'm not called Vigilante anymore. My real name is Greg Sanders." He said in a smiling lightly but there was sadness in his voice.

"Well Greg I'm glad to see you're in one piece but why are you suddenly showing up not in uniform?" She asked confused. He was sucking in the sorrow.

"My hands have been permanently broken." Shayera's eyes widen. "When Paren Dul hit me with her mace they were too injured to fix. I will never be able to use a gun again." Shayera didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry Vige … Greg." She said.

"Don't be, this isn't your fault." He assured her.

"But none of this would happen if I never would have come to earth." She said with guilt in her voice.

"Now you're just being ridicules. You can't blame all you peoples actions on you self. I'm just glad it was you they sent out of all people. If it would have been anyone else we would most likely not be standing here having this conversation right now. I came here because I wanted to see how you are. I still owe you one for saving my life. I would like to buy you a beer sometime; if you would like that." She smiled at him.

"I would love that." She said warmly. Suddenly the alarm went on. Something was going on. The tow of them ran out the med bay and headed for the control room. Everyone was on full alert. This could mean omega level. Superman landed next to the Martian Manhunter.

"What's going on?" He asked alerted.

"We're picking up a powerful signal. It's taking over all of Earth's channels." The Martian answered typing the keyboards. "It's like someone is trying to send a message. Turn on the TV I think we will get answers through there." He said and one of the personals turned on the TV screen. Some statics was making it hard to see anything. A figure was starting to appear on the screen.

"Is this sending all over the planet?" The man of steel asked. The Martian nodded. The picture was getting clearer. Finally it was clear enough. It was Komu on the screen. Shayera's eyes widened. Ronan had come to the control room and saw the evil man on the screen. He grinded his teeth and tighten his fist in anger and hatred. The man who had hurt his baby sister was not dead.

"People of Earth, my name is Commander Komu Del of the Thanagarian Empire. Because of the rogue actions caused by your so called Justice League's and by helping the traitor you know as Hawkgirl, Thanagar see's Earth as our enemy. And there for Thanagar is declaring total war on Earth. All resistance will peruse, as will the rest of you civilization." He said in a cruel voice.

"Quick, track that signal." Ronan said in rush.

"But why …?" One of the personals asked.

"Just do it already." He demands.

"Okay, but I don't know why …" Was all he said before eyes went wide by what he saw next on his screen. "Great Jesus." He said. Shayera walked over to the computer and find out why he was so shocked. "Those are some big objects." He said.

"Yes." Shayera said in agreement. "Big enough for a Thanagarian command cruiser." The Martian Manhunter walked over to them. On the screen were several large objects.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Most likely a Thanagarian fleet on 36 Thanagarian command cruisers." Shayera answered. Superman's eyes went wide.

"When you say Command cruiser do you mean like the one Rho had and the one you were imprisoned in?" Shayera nodded with closed eyes.

"I didn't even know Thanagar had so many ships." Superman said

"Believe it or not, that's not even half of how many of those ships we have. This fleet is small compared to the rest." That thought scarred everyone in the room.

"Where are they now?" Superman asked the computer expert who was monitoring the fleets move.

"At their current speed, they will be here in less than 29 hours." He answered. Everyone just looked at the screen. They all knew that they were in for one hell of a fight. Maybe even their lives.

To be continued …

**Didn't see that coming now did you? The sequel should be coming soon. It will be called, Thanagar Wars. Don't forget to review me about what you think until then happy New Year everyone.**

**Love; Ultimate-Drax.**


End file.
